


Oliver's Dilemma

by R3nee41A



Series: Oliver's Dilemma [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know the summary is vague, but I didn't want to give anything away. If my grammar isn't right or I have some misspellings or other errors, I apologize in advance. No one's perfect.
> 
> These chapters are filled with one-shots concerning Oliver and Felicity and being pregnant.

Oliver and Diggle stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Diggle raised an eyebrow and broke the silence.

 

“You have gone up against every bad guy that ever step foot in Starling and you’re afraid of this” Diggle argued.

 

“I’m not afraid, I’m terrified Diggle” Oliver rubbed his face with his hand as he paced the floor.

 

“I’m not seeing what the big deal is Oliver, just do it… it can’t be that bad even for you” Roy said putting his two cents in the conversation.

 

“Then you do it Roy if it’s not all that bad” Oliver said as he moved to his workstation to sharpen some arrows.

 

“No way, I got some years before I go that route” he said with a smirk on his face as he put on his hoodie.

 

Diggle threw his hands in the air and turned away from Oliver. He doesn’t understand how this man could be the Arrow, Starling City’s hero and yet he’s scared to death to do one little job that eventually could help him out. Heck it’s only practice, one day compared to a lifetime. Well not quite a lifetime but yeah in some cases it can be.

 

“Felicity just might be proud of you Oliver, taking such a big step. Did you ever think of that” Diggle asked.

 

“I thought about it but I’m sure it’s not the same” Oliver murmured blowing the residue off an arrow.

 

“What other choices you have besides her leaving you because of it. Look we are men and sometimes we have to take the slack off our women, so what better way to prepare yourself than to learn in advance. I’m not saying it won’t be hard but it does get easier” Diggle explains with a smirk.

 

“Besides if you don’t she’s going to find someone who will” Roy added.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll do it. One day and then I’ll talk to her about it” he said. “I just don’t think it’s the right time considering what we do.”

 

“And yet it works for me and Lyla,” Diggle said putting on his jacket.

 

“Felicity isn't Lyla… Lyla is trained” Oliver huffed with frustration.

 

“Then train her Oliver, she will need it” Diggle said as he headed towards the stairs. “See you tomorrow morning then”

 

“Yeah, I just hope she’s not still angry,” Oliver said reaching for his jacket so he could leave the foundry.

 

“Yeah, because we don’t like angry Felicity… she’s scary” Roy said as he climbs the stairs to Verdant as well.   

 

Throughout the night, Oliver remained restless. Felicity wasn't speaking to him. She didn't even cuddle with him in the bed. He just lay there numb. Eventually if he didn't make things right, he was going to lose her. So he text Diggle and told him he’ll be ready at 7:00 am and it should be done before their night time activities.

 

* * *

 

Felicity was typing on her computer when Oliver entered the foundry. He haven’t seen her nor have he talked to her all day. He wasn't sure if she was still angry at him or not. He made his way down the stairs and noticed that she tensed up at the sound of his footsteps. He took a seat next to her but she didn't stop what she was doing to look at him.

 

“Hey” he said nervously. He wasn't sure if she was going to yell at him or just stay quiet. She rolled her eyes and blew out a breath but it didn't stop her from typing. “So I was thinking maybe I was wrong.” She looked at him and gave him a frightening glance then looked away as she typed harder on the keyboard.

 

“Maybe’s again… really Oliver” as she adjusted herself in the chair in order to look him in the face.

 

“Ok, I didn't mean it like that.” Oliver was nervous as if he was being interrogated.

 

“Then what did you mean” she asked him getting angrier by the minute because she knows all so well what ‘maybe’ meant.

 

“I’m ready” he replied not knowing what she might say in return.

 

“And what changed your mind in two days, speaking of day, where were you all day today?” she inquired.

 

“That’s what I’m about to tell you.” He took both her hands in his and smiled.

 

“I’m listening” she said in a calmer tone.

 

“Diggle suggested I keep Sara to experience what it’s like to have a baby, so that’s what I did” he explained.

 

“And…”

 

“And it made me realize that I want a family and I want it with you… I was terrified because of what we do but looking how Diggle and Lyla make it work, I’m sure… no, I know we can too” as he reach for one of her curls that got loose from her pony tail and placed it behind her ear.

 

“Oliver” she smiles at him for the first time in two days. “What are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying I want a baby, so yes we can start working on having a family… you’re my wife and I want nothing more than to have that with you.” He held her hand to his mouth and kissed her ring finger.

 

She reached out and grabbed his head towards hers and kissed him hard. “Really Oliver?” Her smile was as bright as the sun. She was happy.

 

“Yes, really” his smile was cheerful just like hers as he cupped her face.

 

“Because I’m already pregnant,” she said in a rush.

 

“What?” his smile faded quick leaving a shock expression.

 

“Um, that’s why I asked you about having a family. We haven’t gotten around to discussing it and I didn’t know how you felt about having one now. I needed to know before I shocked you with the news” she explains. Now she was nervous.

 

“So you weren't going to tell me?” He asked disappointed.

 

“I was angry and you said no… eventually, I was going to tell you” she said as she sat on his lap. She knew he might have been a little hurt by not being told about the baby but he had to understand why she withheld the information.

 

“I’m sorry; this is something we should have talked about. I was scared of the thought of bringing a baby into this life but I love you and I want this baby which is a part of us” he whispered in her hair as he hugs her.

 

“Good, I do too” she said giving him a kiss.

 

“We’re going to have a baby” he said breathless.

 

“Yes, we are and it’s a good thing you got a little practice in because I can’t work two jobs and take care of our baby” she said as she giggled against his neck.

 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing then” as he closed his eyes and held her tight.


	2. Starling City Can Kiss My...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is pissed off, so she leaves Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.

Felicity received some news she thought was urgent enough to tell Oliver about sooner than later. She was scared, impatient and most importantly, excited. She stared at Oliver from across the room. He was wearing his Arrow suit as he sharpens his arrows. She slowly approaches him when Diggle shouted as he came running down the stairs.

 

“There’s a hostage situation at Starling National, several people are wounded… we need to go” he anxiously said as he waited for Oliver and Roy to get their bow and quiver so they can head out.

 

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s arm preventing him from moving. “Oliver I need to talk to you,” Felicity said biting her fingernail.

 

“Can it wait, I need to go,” he said facing her.

 

“Actually it can’t,” she said walking towards her computer and took a seat in her chair as Oliver follows.

 

“Felicity… whatever it is I’m sure it can wait until you can have my full attention, but right now I have to go” he gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed up the stairs followed by Diggle and Roy.

 

Tears formed in her eyes. She shook her head, gathered her things and left the foundry. She didn’t care about giving them intel on the comms, she didn’t care about the hostage situation at that moment. What she did care about is the fact that he couldn’t give her five minutes to talk about something she thought was important. Starling City comes first even if she is his wife.

 

* * *

 

When the guys returned Felicity was nowhere in sight and Oliver was pissed because the men who held up the bank got away. He needed Felicity to track them, but she never responded. He called her phone numerous times, but Felicity didn’t pick up or returned his text.

 

“Diggle can you find her by her tracker,” Oliver said as he paced the floor.

 

“No, I can’t” Diggle explained picking up something off her computer table.

 

“Why not” as Oliver looked at him confused?

 

“She left her locket, her watch and her boots are under the table,” Diggle said holding up the items. “I guess she knows you better than you think.”

 

“What about her car tracker,” Oliver said. Diggle held up a little device that was planted under her car hood, but is now in the foundry.

 

“Whatever you did, she don’t want to be found, her cell phone is even over here” as Diggle raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Man, you really screwed up this time” Roy laughed as he put his gear back in the glass casing. “I wouldn’t want to be you… besides Blondie is smarter than all of us put together, if she doesn’t want to be found she’s not” he said walking past Oliver and patting him on the back.

 

Oliver was stuck. He didn’t know what he’d done to make her leave, but he was determined to find out one way or another.

 

Felicity checked into a motel a few miles outside of Starling under an alias name. She needed time to think or maybe it was her hormones that are out of whack, either way she needed space to figured things out. She loves Oliver, he is her whole world, but she needs him to know that being his wife means our family would have to come first.

 

Her plan is to make him realize he can’t go on doing what he does without her, so when she has a problem he needs to be there for her like she is there for him.

 

So, she waits.

 

* * *

 

Oliver called everyone he thought Felicity may have contacted including her mother and no one have heard from her.  He was losing his mind especially since he hasn’t slept since she been gone. He wasn’t interested in being the Arrow without her and when he did go out, he would beat the perpetrators almost to death until Roy or Diggle stopped him.

 

Oliver received a text one evening a week later while working out in the foundry.

 

 **F.** _Go_ _home, NOW!_

 

Oliver was a little relieved and confused at the text, so he responded back.

 

 **O.** _Where are you?_

 

 **F.** _OLIVER!_

He didn’t respond to the second text because he can clearly tell she was still angry for whatever reason, so he did as he was told, he headed home.

 

He made it home in record time. Ten minutes to be exact, the usual time frame is about double that. He couldn’t wait to see her and find out what he had done wrong. When he walked through the door Felicity was sitting on the couch. Her eyes were puffy and red as well as her face. Oliver rushed over to her side, but she moved away from him.

 

“Tell me what I did wrong” he whispered. “You know I love you and I would do anything for you to make this right” he begged.

 

She looked at him with anger in her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

“Really Oliver, I needed you… five minutes of your time was too much because Starling needed you more. Well Starling is always going to need you, they’re not lacking in the criminals department, but for once I wanted to be put first, I needed you to tell me everything will be alright and…” she paused and placed her hands on her stomach.

 

“I’m sorry Felicity,” he said as he pulled her hand away and held it. “Please, tell me now I’m listening and I promise I will never do that again, if you need me I will be there…” he didn’t know what else to say because he’s still unsure what the issue was, only that he was unavailable for her.

 

“We have to come first, Oliver. I know what we do means a lot to the both of us, but…” she paused again not knowing how to tell him. “My father abandoned me and I don’t want our child to feel like their father is abandoning them or is never around because other things or people come first” she explains.

 

Oliver’s body went still as if he stopped breathing. He looked her in the eyes, “we’re having a baby?” he asked in the lowest voice she ever heard as tears coated his eyes.

 

She nods her head as tears poured down her face. “Yes, I’m pregnant and if you would have gave me that five minutes I would had told you. Sometimes you go out and you’re reckless, so maybe telling you I was pregnant would have made you think more rational around hostage takers and anyone else, because we need you” she cried.

 

He cupped her face and gave her a deep passionate kiss. “Baby, I promise, I will never do anything to hurt you or our baby and I promise to be more cautious when I’m out taking out criminals. I. Love. You. and our baby...” She smiled for the first time in a week. She grabbed his head and smashed her lips into his without giving him a chance to finish what he was saying. He pulled away and smiled at her. “I missed you and I’m happy.”

 

“I missed you and I love you too so much Oliver” she said.

 

“Just don’t leave me again, lesson learned” he said wiping the tears from her face.  

 

 


End file.
